Wrath of the King of hearts
by Kigennaiteiru
Summary: Welp here's a thing i dun own g-gundam nor g-wing but i own the other charas in this chapter, adios, have fun reading this


===Sacred Warriors of the forbidden valley===  
  
~~Wrath of the King of Hearts~~  
  
Church bells rang as the seats were being unoccupied by people returning home from a Sunday night service. But two stayed behind, sitting there, looking up at the statues of prophets and scented candles. It seemed empty for a while, with no sound or movement in sight, just calmest and solitude amongst the two. One of them leaned back, extended their arms onto the bench's top. While the other just sat there, with their hands on their lap. Soon footsteps could be heard from the end of the chapel, staying at a steady pace.  
  
"May I help you two? The church should be closing soon?" The preist silently said to them.  
  
"Yes, father. May I ask you one thing?" The one who had their hands on their laps spoke softly.  
  
"Yes, how may I help you young lady?" He replied.  
  
"I want to confessed that I've hurt a lot of people these past few years, and that I've felt sooo so bad each time I do that. I've also wanted to say that though I don't really believe in this kind of religious purpose, I do believe in the purity of my soul." She exclaimed.  
  
"As do I. I do feel the same way as she does." Her friend also spoke while closing his eyes.  
  
"Why didn't you two use the confessionals to confess the actions you've done?" The preist looked at the two.  
  
"Well, like she said, we don't usually believe in any kind of religious purpose. But I do believe that the God of death is real since there's a lot of death going around in this world as I speak." The male gazed towards the priest, looking deep into his shocked eyes.  
  
"Then may you two find your path of purity as you live on." The priest spoke as he walked away. The teen girl sighed as she looked towards the statues once more.  
  
"The bibles, prophets, predictions, and others things don't really prove that he's real- But yet people have to believe on things just to answers things that confuse us all." she stood up  
  
"Like what made the universe?" The teen looked at his friend who's walking away slowly.  
  
"Or what will become of us when we die..." She looked down at the ground as her friend soon followed.  
  
The two got out of the church doors before they closed it. Silently, they walked down the stair and onto the sidewalk that leads them towards a nearby park.  
  
"It's getting colder every minute." The female lifted her imitating fox fur collar to warm up her cold neck.  
  
"Yea. Winter's just around the corner."  
  
~~~~~ "Where are you..." A slight growl came over a darkened figure as he held a ripped picture from under a dimmed streetlight. He sighed a bit as he quietly walked out from the lightly snowed covered alley as a breath of his turned cold in the freezing cold weather.  
  
"I might fight you soon. Before you start your reign of hell over this forsaken earth." Abandoned footsteps stay lingered on the soft-sheeted snow as the snow started to fall upon the streets once more.  
  
"I can sense the day that we'll cross paths are drawing near... Where are you and why are you hiding from me?" The figure tightly gripped his fist together as he then covered himself with his red cape to shield him from the harsh cold.  
  
~~~  
  
"I wonder if we should eat out today Duo, we're a bit far from my home?" Kigen clamped her hands together and blew some air into it, to warm it up a bit.  
  
"eh, sure enough, but you pay for our dinner, Ms. Rich kid." Duo chuckled as he threw his arms around her neck and pulled her closely.  
  
"Yea, sure and you give a twenty dollar tip to the waiter, right?" She smiled.  
  
"Of course." He chuckled naively.  
  
Not knowingly, the two accidentally bumped into a Japanese teen, with a hot temper to go with his personality.  
  
"Oh gomen nasai, we didn't mean to bump into you sir." Kigen bowed politely as Duo just looked at her in amusement.  
  
"Well I am not..." With that, the Japanese teen dashed towards Duo and threw a punch at him. With fist and flesh met, Duo fell to the snow covered ground.  
  
"The hell's wrong with you? we didn't mean to bump into you." Kigen growled.  
  
"Under article 51, colum 21, I challenge you into a gundam fight!" He pointed towards Duo.  
  
"The hell I wont!" Duo got up as he rubbed his swollen face.  
  
"Find be that way, but that was you warning... NOW YOU DO HAVE TO FACE ME!" Again he dashed towards the unexpecting Duo as the Bairded teen tried to dodge his punch. Unexpectedly, Kigen intruded and gave a roundhouse kick towards the Japanese hot head.  
  
"Feh... If you wanna face Duo, You gotta face me." A smirk formed on Kigen's face as she seen the hot head fall towards the ground.  
  
"Nows our chance!" Duo grabs his friend's hand as the two run for it. But the Japanese teen got up and was hot on their trails.  
  
"MEEP! Who is that?" Kigen ran behind Duo before a flying, thunderous punch hit her.  
  
"I don't really know but, he says that's he's a gundam pilot." Grabs a huge wooden board to block this so called gundam pilot's punch but with no avail, the board broke easily on impact.  
  
"I've never heard of this gundam pilot before." Duo grabs Kigen by the wrist and started to high tail it out of there.  
  
"Get back here! I'm not done with you yet!" The unknown pilot yelled towards Duo and Kigen as he chased after the two. Turning on his communicator, Duo called out for some assistance.  
  
"Wufei! Wufei, can you hear me?! We're in a bit of a twist and we need HELP!" Duo dodged from left to right as the person who was chasing him caught up. Kigen forced her way out from Duo's grasp as jumped and Kicked the aggravator in his jaw. The red-banged girl flipped backwards and landed on both of her feet while the intruder landed on his back. Kigen pranced around proudly but stopped as the unknown pilot got up.  
  
"Who are you?!" Kigen crouched a bit, waiting for anything that the male figure wearing a red bandana would throw.  
  
"Why should I tell you?" The male figure snarled as he dashed for the teenage girl. Before he laid a punch towards Kigen face, He stopped abruptly, a few millimeters away from her face.  
  
"DOMON!" A brown haired girl rushed towards the male's side.  
  
"What is it Rain?!" Domon looked towards his female companion with fire in his eyes.  
  
"I'm very sorry that Domon chased both of you." Rain bowed down in apology to the two confused pilots.  
  
"Why are you saying sorry when I'm not!" Domon wailed at Rain.  
  
"Don't mind Domon, He's just like this when he's looking for something." Rain exclaimed.  
  
"Looking for what?" Duo became curious.  
  
"Hey! Don't be nosey!" Kigen slightly jabbed Duo on the side.  
  
"Don't mind my friend. The name's Kigen Naiteiru and this braided fem dude is Duo Maxwell." Kigen extended her hand towards Rain. The two girls shook hands as the two males just looked at each other.  
  
"So Domon is a gundam pilot ne? So does that mean you are two Rain?" Kigen wondered.  
  
"Oh no, Kigen. I'm his matenance manager for his Gundam, Burning gundam. And Kigen, are you Duo's matenance manager for his gundam?" Rain wondered.  
  
"OH no no no. Kigen's also a gundam pilot. And we usually fix our gundams, but if it's really damage, then I usually let Howard fix it." Duo chuckled, trying to imagine Kigen as his matenace manager.  
  
"In your dreams Duo, I on the other hand ask Howard for parts while I fix my gundam at my hangar." Kigen smiled.  
  
"Yea I'm dreaming it Kigen." Duo stuck tongue at her while he got hit in ther back of the head with her hand.  
  
"Um Rain? Can we go to my mansion? Being in the alley isn't really comforting." The three looked at the damp ally as a rat scampered by, while Domon just leaned onto the wall.  
  
"I guess me and Domon can take a break." Rain looked at Domon. The four then walked off.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Meeh dun own G Gundam nor Gundam Wing but meeh do own meehselves chara! ^.^ 


End file.
